


The Pros And Cons Of Loving You

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Apologies, Based on a song, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Making Up, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like the only thing Pete does now days is break Patrick's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros And Cons Of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Fallout by Marianas Trench.

_An empty room, I'm empty too_

_And everything reminds me of you._

_So many things, I shouldn't have missed_

_The more that I push and the more you resist._

_It's easy to say "It's for the best" when you wanted more while you leave me with less._

Empty.

That seemed to be the perfect word for how Patrick was feeling. 

Just so...alone. 

He knew he should have suspected it before, before it got to this. And he knew that he would be so much better off without Pete, without having to suffer through countless nights with so many tears, so much heart break. 

Heart break. That was just putting it kindly.

Because every single time that Patrick found out about the next person Pete had slept with behind his back, felt worse than any heart break he'd gotten from any girl, it felt like someone had taken out a piece of his soul and crushed it, right before his eyes. 

By now, most people would already be gone, hell, most people would have left after the first time of being cheated on, but Patrick didn't, and he probably won't leave, ever. And no matter how many times Pete hurts him, he'll never leave. He loves him too much to do that.

You could say he was helplessly in love with him.

Tonight was basically just another night, Pete was probably out with some other person, instead of being with Patrick, the person who he was supposed to love and care about, but no, he wasn't there, and that was the reason Patrick had fresh tears streaming down his face.

This was pretty much how Patrick spent most nights, sitting in their living room alone until Pete came back, but as soon as he did, he just went straight to bed, not even sparing Patrick a single glance, leaving him to just plain cry himself to sleep. 

They didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. 

They didn't share any physical contact anymore either, they'd used to kiss each other, hold each other, want to be near the other. But now everything was just so different, everything was just so empty.

How did it come to this?

Patrick eventually gave up on hope for his and Pete's relationship, he gave up any bit of hope when it happened for the third time. As soon as it happened the third time, Pete basically just didn't care about them anymore, he kind of just gave up too. 

Patrick used to try and fix them, he used to give Pete so many chances, he used to accept every one of Pete's apologies. Not that he doesn't do any of that now, because he does, he really does, but Pete doesn't, Pete doesn't even care anymore. It felt to Patrick as if he died, Pete wouldn't care, it would just give him one less person to worry about anyway.

The front door of the house creaked open, and heavy footsteps followed.

"You're home." Patrick said quietly, getting a small nod in return, not even any eye-contact.

And just like that, Pete walked out of the room, and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Patrick sighed, and allowed more salty tears to escape his eyes. 

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

Normally, if Patrick were crying, Pete would have held him and told him everything would be okay, even if it weren't, he just would have been there, he just would have cared.

But everything had changed. And it changed so quickly, it was all too hard to grasp, all to hard to accept. 

_I'm awake, and trying_

_While you're sleeping like a babe beside him._

_On the ledge, while you're so_

_God damn polite and composed._

_I know you see me,_

_And you're making it look so easy._

Patrick just sat there in silence, until he stood up, and walked down the hall, stopping when the door to Pete's room was directly in front of him.

He knocked softly on the door, opening it when he heard a 'come in' from inside. 

Pete was lying on the bed, staring at the dull ceiling. Patrick walked in further, gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Pete?" 

"Yeah?"

Patrick sighed, he didn't want to ask, but he needed an answer.

"What would you do if I left?" He asked.

There was still no reply, so Patrick took that as a 'I wouldn't care'. He started to stand up to leave, but was pulled back down on the bed by Pete, and felt his lips crash upon his.

Patrick was taken by surprise, but immediately kissed back, craving the attention that he'd been starved from for so long. Pete now had him pushed down against the mattress, keeping their lips connected the entire time.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Pete said, his voice sounding as if he were about to cry.

"I w-was so stupid to ignore you, I'm sorry Patrick." Patrick leaned up and softly kissed him once again.

"It's okay, I forgive you. But...why?" Pete looked down at Patrick.

"Because I'm an idiot, and I couldn't see how much of an amazing boyfriend I had." He said sincerely. Patrick felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"I love you." Pete whispered, leaning down and reconncecting their lips.

"I love you too." Patrick said once they both pulled away. 

"Sleep with me?" Pete asked, gesturing to the bed. 

Patrick smiled and nodded, feeling suddenly cold when Pete climbed off of him. But the warmth came back when Pete grasped his hand and crawled under the covers with him.

"Goodnight." Pete said, softly kissing him on the fore head.

"Goodnight Pete." Patrick replied, resting his head in the crook of Pete's neck, and for the first time in a very, very long time, everything was normal, everything was fine.

Maybe there was hope for them after all. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics I used are from the same song Fallout by Marianas Trench, which is a really perfect song. I hope you liked this :)


End file.
